


Sunset romance

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: Champagne, F/F, Kissing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy





	Sunset romance

The sun is only starting to disappear behind the horizon when Sayaka pops a bottle, smiles as she pretends to ignore the giggles from the door at how long it took for her to actually get the cork to part from glass. She lets her eyes rest on the landscape before her, soaking in evening sun while the sky is darkening, like a gradient of orange to blue to black. Then she tears her eyes from the scenery, turns around and steps back into the hotel room, but leaves the door open. It's summer, nice and sunny but not yet hot and humid, especially outside the metropolitan city, where the hotel they are at is located. The evening breeze up here is still somewhat cool against her skin, right against her shorts-clad legs, and easily passing through the thin t-shirt she's wearing. It's a feeling she tells herself to etch into her mind because when summer comes for real, she will want to be able to recall it.

She finds Kawaei already sitting on the couch, tall glasses placed on the low table in front of her, and she's looking expectantly at Sayaka. Her long curls are slightly damp from the shower she took earlier, but they still fall beautifully down the one shoulder she has laid them over; the other shoulder is bare except for the straps of her bra and a loose, long tunic. She looks good in white, Sayaka always realizes when she sees her in it, and with that smile on her face she sits down next to her, without a word pours champagne into both of their glasses. It sparkles and bubbles, the remaining sunlight reflecting in the one of the glasses as she lifts it and sets it in Kawaei's hand. After picking up her own glass she turns towards her, and honestly, Kawaei's eyes might be sparkling more than the champagne in that moment,  
“Cheers,” she says, puts her lips to the cool glass and sips on the alcohol. It bubbles in her mouth, a little dry to the taste, exactly the way it should be. And it's not like she's watching Kawaei intently, just sees in the corner of her eye how she does the same, how her eyelids close for a second as she enjoys the taste as well.

They fall silent for barely a minute and the room is filled by the sound of evening cicadas, until there's a cold touch to Sayaka's thigh, right where her shorts no longer cover her skin. She yelps, then laughs and tries not spill any of the content as she pushes Kawaei's glass away from her skin.  
“Is there any reason for this?” Kawaei nods towards the bottle once she stops giggling, casually lets her own bare leg brush Sayaka's, then lets it stay there. Even though it's warm and will only get warmer as long as they touch.  
“Not really?” she teases, pushes her leg a little closer with a smile, “I just thought it'd be nice to have some champagne.”

It's not all true. There's nothing random about it, because there's no one else she wants to go to a classy hotel with, no one else she wants to share champagne with while watching the sun set. And she knows Kawaei knows. The weight of her head on Sayaka's shoulder confirms it, and then there's a hand searching for hers. Their fingers tangle automatically and Sayaka squeezes that hand as puts her glass back on the table after taking another sip.

“I really like it here,” Kawaei mumbles, and Sayaka hums in agreement. “It's a pity we can't be here and do this forever.”  
Sayaka laughs, then. “Of course we can't do this forever. You're a lightweight.” Kawaei straightens up and pouts, but falls into laughter as well, because really, she is. “But I agree. I'm glad we came here.”

Kawaei also sets her glass aside, pulls her legs up on the couch and the tunic rides up enough to reveal her jeans shorts.  
“Let's go again some day?”  
“Hey.” Sayaka mirrors her, turns to face her, then puts both of her hands on Kawaei's knees, leans a little towards her. “You make it sound like we already left. We still have all night.”

She had intended to lean in all the way and kiss her, but Kawaei is faster, presses their lips together before she even manages to stop smiling like that. Not that it matters, because the way something inside her bubble much less calm and a lot hotter than the champagne at the soft touch of Kawaei's mouth against her own makes her forget everything except the fact that they're there, together, and that they're alone with their feelings.

The kiss doesn't last for very long, and when they do break apart, Kawaei can't seem to hold back the smile that's forming on her lips.  
“Mm. We'll definitely come here again.” Sayaka smirks as she dodges a second kiss, smoothly leans away to pick her glass up instead; when she finds Kawaei pouting she puts a finger to her lower lip, forces her to stop pushing it out. She gives up and reaches for her champagne as well, and they clink their glasses together again as the last rays of sunlight join the rest in hiding behind the mountain tops.


End file.
